


Reincarnated love

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: An Original Elijah reader where Elijah meets Reader in New Orleans and Reader is the reincarnation of his past love?This was requested on my writing blog "mythologyandwriting"





	Reincarnated love

You had moved from a small town to a small two bedroom apartment in New Orleans a couple of days ago, you had for some unknown reason loved New Orleans and had went there a couple of times and it was often to get away from your family and also because you loved the atmosphere and feel that the lovely city gave you every time you were there. 

It wasn’t until a couple of friends of yours had suggested that you move to New Orleans- what with it being your favourite place to be and all, that you had actually thought about moving there. 

It truly never entered your mind to move there until it was mentioned. And you did after all have a friend that lived there and had a spare room that they hadn’t been using- she had said that she was going to look for roommate. 

So instead of making her wait for someone take her up on the offer, you had called her and asked if she still had the room free and as soon as she answered ‘yes’ you quickly told her that you’d move in with her. 

She seemed surprised at first, but she was more than happy to have someone she knew move in with her instead of stranger she would of met once.

You had left the two bedroom apartment to go for a walk, stretch your aching legs, you had to carry all of your boxes up one by one up the stairs, your friend was working so she couldn’t help you and well you spend so long sat on the floor in your room cross legged as you sorted piles of things out, mainly clothes that you folded neatly into piles, you had enough time to unpack everything else when you got back from your walk.

You pulled your coat around yourself tighter, wrapping your arms around yourself as you walked along in the cold afternoon air, you had told yourself that winter was slowly coming to an end and then you’d be able to dress in summer clothes.

As much as you loved winter, you also loved summer.

You moved one of your arms from around yourself and brushed a hand through your soft and fluffy [H/L] [H/C] hair gently as you walked past a window of a store or a bar or something, you weren’t paying much attention as you walked by it. 

But you stopped before you could take another step and then back tracked a little bit, turning your head to look in the window, more to sort your hair out that had gotten out of place, you knew hairspray was a good idea with the wind but you couldn’t find it in the boxes. 

However you weren’t too sure how effective hairspray would of been in the wind and little drizzle of rain-the snow had thankfully stopped falling. 

You stuck your tongue out the corner of your lips, making a small humming noise as your sorted your hair, you had been way too busy concentrating on your hair that you hadn’t noticed a couple of people walking out of the door that had been pulled open, the little jingle of the bell above the door should of gave it away but you were in your own little world. 

Which meant as you turned away from then window that you had been using as a mirror and went to move along you walked into someone. And then you stumbled back- being the ever so clumsy person that you are, you quite literally nearly fell over your feet trying to step back.

Nearly being the key word. You had actually expected your body to hit the floor, so you had squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the pain of hitting the concrete floor to flood your body. But you didn’t feel anything. Apart from an arm around behind your back and a hand gently holding your side. 

You opened your eyes slowly, your eyes going to an arm that’s wrapped in a nice clean and crisp sleeve of a suit. You then slowly trailed your [E/C] up the arm the person who had saved you from hitting the floor and came face to face with a tall, handsome dark haired and brown eyed man. 

Your cheeks burned a bright red as you stared at him quietly, neither of you had said anything to each other and the other person who had stopped next to man quietly looked between the two of you before the other man cleared his throat and you quickly moved out of the mans arm.

He had straightened himself out with his hand that he had used to keep you from falling, since he had a black coat over his other arm. You, feeling rather flustered quickly sorted yourself out and looked down to the concrete pavement, trying to hide the blush. 

Before you could apologise to him and thank him he had spoken, in a soft whisper, sounding confused and a little bit pained. 

“Ebony?” He asked. You looked up quickly, your eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

You paused. At first not knowing how to reply to him.

“I’m sorry?” You asked him, tilting your head to the side. He had let out a small breath of air, the dark blond haired man next to him raised a brow at your rescuer, crossing a hand over his chest, he knew exactly what was going on and he was going to enjoy teasing his brother about it. 

“Sorry….you look someone I know-knew” he told you, correcting himself quickly, trying his best to ignore the look he was getting from his brother. “Oh, no it’s fine” you replied giving him a sweet smile “thank you for not letting me hit the floor. And sorry I walked into you.” You told him sweetly. 

He smiled back, however the smile didn’t really reach his eyes. “I couldn’t let someone as beautiful as you get hurt” he replied simply, this made you blush again. Klaus, who stood next to his brother and rolled his eyes at him, the two of them were going to be late at this rate. 

“I’ll see you later, brother.” Klaus said to him with an exasperated sigh when he realised that Elijah was far too distracted to help him. Elijah muttered something under his breath to his brother in response, something you couldn’t hear. This then left just the two of you together. 

“I’m sorry for being rude. My name is Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson.” He said, introducing himself, he had then quickly pulled his coat on over his suit. You were glad to actually get a name from him “well, it’s nice to meet you Elijah. I’m [Y/N].” You replied, beaming happily. 

“No, the pleasure is all mine, [Y/N].” He grinned, you felt little butterflies in your stomach. 

“Would you care to go for coffee?” He asked and you closed your eyes, breathing out a deep sigh “I would love some coffee” you replied as you opened your eyes quickly, Elijah offered an arm out for you to take. 

You took it slowly, smiling. 

“Is there any place you want to go?” He asked and the two of you headed down the street, in the direction that you had been heading in. And there was the question you didn’t have an answer to “I just moved here, I don’t really know anywhere” you told him sheepishly. 

Elijah hummed softly. “I think I have just the place. You’ll love it.” He told you, sounding thoughtful as he spoke to you. You laughed softly- it sounding like music to Elijah’s ears, making him smile more- if at all possible. 

Leaning into him-for the warmth. Your hand tightened around his arm a bit “lead the way.”


End file.
